


Big Sister's Help

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Vibrator, Voyeurism, lewd fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Stress relief can vary from person to person, and Yang wanted to make sure her sister got the relief she desired.
Kudos: 14





	Big Sister's Help

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Yang getting other woman to fuck her sister's brain out.

Her schedule for the past few weeks or so had been a steady pattern of waking up at the crack of dawn by her android best friend’s chipper voice, a morning debriefing with the Ace Ops and General Ironwood, then the remainder of her afternoon was filled with training/sparring sessions if there was no huntress work to be done for the day. It was a busy schedule which left her few moments to herself, resulting in Ruby having to cover her mouth so that she didn’t wake up her sleeping teammates on the other side of the bathroom door of their dorm while she continued to revel in the sensation of the vibrating bullet toy she was pressing against her clit.

Completely ignorant to the outside world thanks to the blindfold she was wearing, Ruby was sitting down on the toilet of their bathroom with her Atlas issued pajama bottoms pulled down around her ankles and her t-shirt pulled up above her breast. A rather appropriate setting for her to be in such a lewd state unlike the scenario she had been fantasizing about as her purple toy continued to travel up and down her slit. In reality, Ruby was sitting with the belief she was alone in her team's bathroom with only the toiletry to keep her ogle her exposed body. In her mind however Ruby was stationed in the midst of a populated street in Mantle with the population surrounding her, all enjoying the sight of the 20 year old huntress struggling to keep her composure while she pressed the vibrating bullet toy harder against her clit so as to increase the pleasurable sensation she was feeling. 

She wasn’t some Huntress there to protect the populace of their city, she wasn’t some magical warrior who could fry Grimm with just a rude glare, and she wasn’t the leader of a newly officiated team of huntress either. She was just some girl who got off on people drinking in the sight of her pleasuring herself and loved hearing how the women would have loved to fuck her into a state of stupor. She had no worries or responsibilities save for holding back her orgasm long enough to give the good people an entertaining show. No villainous personalities plotting world destruction, just crowds of people showering her with praise and cheers as she withdrew her hand from her mouth so that she could grope her breast and add on to the electrifying sensation coursing through her body as she slid the oval shaped bullet into her pussy. The intense vibration making contact with the walls of her pussy driving Ruby dangerously close to her impending orgasm as evident by the louder whimper she let out as she arched her back forward. 

Considering that this was a new toy that Ruby had yet to break in, the strong vibrations of the toy wasn’t something she was prepared for initially. She had experimented with a few vibrators before but none of them had the intensity that this toy had. Ruby tried to keep the vibrations from overpowering her by trying to focus on the imaginary scene surrounding her, however it wasn’t long until Ruby quickly found herself letting out a loud muffled cry as she bit down on her bottom lip and curled her toes. A strong rush of electrifying intensity quickly began running through her body that proved to be an intense addition to the vibration of the toy that was currently being clamped down on by the walls of Ruby’s vagina. It was earlier than she had wished, but her disappointment in her endurance didn’t last long until it was replaced with the euphoria of the intense pleasure that washed over her body as her imaginary crowd erupted into a sea of cheers and praise. 

Ruby allowed this intense sensation to continue on for a few minutes before finally blindly reaching for her scroll next to her so that she could turn off the toy inside her vagina. A blind fumble which yielded no positive results, and yet Ruby was surprised to find that the vibrations had simply ceased on its own despite her lack of involvement. Confused as to what could have caused this, Ruby removed her blindfold so that as soon as her eyes had readjusted to the surrounding bathroom around her she was greeted by her sister with a goofy grin on her face and Ruby’s scroll in one of her hands. In the blonde brawler’s other hand her own scroll with the camera pointed in her sister's direction. Something that Ruby quickly summarized indicated that Yang had been recording her lewd activities. The only question Ruby had as she let out an exhausted sigh as she pulled her shirt down was how long had Yang been watching her. 

“Damn Rubs. Looks like someone was having a fun time in here.” Yang said as she handed back her sister’s scroll while walking over to the side of the bathtub. 

“Yeah...that...it was great but I...I don’t think I should have left the vibration that high.” Ruby said in response, pulling her pants back up so that she could walk over to the edge of the bathtub where her sister was sitting. Once there she sat down next to her sister so that she could rest her head on Yang’s shoulder, an action which prompted Yang to pat her sister’s head in response. “I didn’t mean to cum as fast as I did.” Ruby ended her sentence with a sheepish chuckle. 

“Well look at it this way, consider it a learning experience for the future. My advice though, nothing gets you in the mood for a passionate fuck with your date like a good vibrator. Just make sure to set it at a low setting before using it.” Yang said. A statement which prompted Ruby to let out an indigent huff at her statement.

“If we aren’t going out on hunts then we’re training. When would I have time to try and find a girl who is also into girls?” Ruby asked. Yang finally turned her head so that her smug grin was facing the confused silver-eyed huntress. Before answering her however, Yang placed a quick kiss on her sister’s forehead before lightly pushing Ruby’s head back down onto her shoulder.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about that. Just leave it up to your big sister.” Yang said before holding up her scroll and waving it in the air in the hand that wasn’t patting her sister’s head. “And with the help of this baby here, I know you’ll get some eager chicks who are going to want to get to know you real well.” Ruby didn’t catch the wink her sister had given her, but the memory of the sight of Yang with her own scroll being the first thing she saw after taking off her blindfold suddenly caused her to sit upright and stare at her sister again.

“What does that mean? Why would your scroll help with my personal life?” Ruby asked, the concern in her voice noticeable. Yang however opted to not answer her younger sister’s concerns. She instead got up from where she had been sitting and made her way to the restroom door. Making sure to look back at the scythe-wielder before stepping out through the open bathroom door.

“Come on now, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn’t try and help my little sister relax from time to time.” Yang said with a wink before leaving the concerned sister alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna make request, either for this series or just anything you would like to see, feel free to reach out to my tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
